Olhos violetas, olhos azuis!
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Aniversário de Mu, uma dor, um ato insano, uma salvação. Fic pra lá de atrasada do aniversário de Mú. Só espero que ele não me mande para as estrelas depois desta.


**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem.A música desta fic chama-se Roda Viva e pertence a Chico Buarque. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: Eu comecei esta fic para o aniversário de Mu. Porém estava em um momento meio "depressivo" o que aparece claramente no decorrer do texto. Acabei abandonando-a. Agora que o momento passou, resolvi terminá-la. Não alterei uma linha do momento "baixo-astral" mas tentei mostrar no final o sentido, pelo menos para mim de uma frase que uso muito. "No final tudo dá certo, se nem tudo está certo, ainda não é o fim." Me perdoem se os personagens ficaram meio OOC, mas era preciso e necessário. Gostaria de receber comentários. Apesar de ter escrito este texto para desafogar minhas próprias mágoas espero que ele agrade a quem o ler. Mas chega de blá-blá-blá, vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

27 de Março

Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo comigo. Hoje é meu aniversário e se eu pudesse ficaria escondido debaixo da cama, com todas as portas lacradas, sem uma fresta de luz a me informar que existe dia do lado de fora.

Minha vida anda uma merda, uma merda se eu for, no mínimo benevolente. Não porque diabos não me deixaram morto, preso àquela rocha ridícula. Certamente eu estaria sofrendo menos. Ao sofrimento eterno de um santo eu já estava acostumado, mas o que vivo agora...

_Tem dias que a gente se sente_

_Como quem partiu ou morreu_

_A gente estancou de repente_

_Ou foi o mundo então que cresceu_

Eu sei o que é a morte, o que é o sacrifício, mas não sei viver, não sei envelhecer, não sei ser engolido por este mundo. Não sei sobreviver vendo tudo em que acredito mudar ou ruir. Não seria melhor ter morrido de verdade?

_A gente quer ter voz ativa_

_No nosso destino mandar_

_Mas eis que chega a roda-viva_

_E carrega o destino pra lá_

Eu queria realmente poder gritar, me rebelar, quebrar tudo, mudar e manter o _status quo_ ao mesmo tempo. Queria ser dono de minha própria vida sem ter que me adaptar. Pode parecer egoísmo, mas quando sacrificamos tudo pelo mundo, deveríamos ter o direito de pedir um pequeno sacrifício por nós.

Eu fiz tudo. Eu dei tudo. E agora? O que me restou? Um Santuário em ruínas, notícias cada vez piores chegando de todos os lados, a ignorância, o esquecimento. Nem mesmo nossos deuses ainda são lembrados ou honrados. Se os tolos soubessem... Se eles tivessem a mínima idéia do que acontece nos bastidores...

_Roda mundo, roda-gigante_

_Roda-moinho, roda pião_

_O tempo rodou num instante_

_Nas voltas do meu coração_

Eu nem sei porque ainda questiono tudo isso. São fatos. Fatos que ocorrem a milênios. Muito antes da minha existência. O mundo gira em torno de si mesmo, o tempo passa e joga a areia do esquecimento sobre o que realmente é importante. Mas o ser humano é tão vaidoso que é incapaz de ver que não somos nada, não valemos nada.

E o mundo continua a girar e eu aqui igual um tolo mais uma vez me questionando sobre a imutabilidade das coisas. Filosofando e me martirizando. De que vale? De que adianta? Pra que serve a minha vida?

_A gente vai contra a corrente_

_Até não poder resistir_

_Na volta do barco é que sente_

_O quanto deixou de cumprir_

_Faz tempo que a gente cultiva_

_A mais linda roseira que há_

_Mas eis que chega a roda-viva_

_E carrega a roseira pra lá_

Cansei, cansei de lutar, cansei de entregar minha vida para tolos ignorantes que nem mesmo acreditam na minha existência, cansei de tentar agradar a uma Deusa, ingênua, vaidosa e mimada, cansei de entregar meu coração a um homem arrogante, meticuloso e irritantemente burro no tocante a sentimentos. Joguei a toalha.

_Roda mundo, roda-gigante_

_Roda-moinho, roda pião_

_O tempo rodou num instante_

_Nas voltas do meu coração_

_A roda da saia, a mulata_

_Não quer mais rodar, não senhor_

_Não posso fazer serenata_

_A roda de samba acabou_

_A gente toma a iniciativa_

_Viola na rua, a cantar_

_Mas eis que chega a roda-viva_

_E carrega a viola pra lá_

Entreguei os pontos de vez. Eu desisto. Eu não quero mais tentar. Eu não quero mais me iludir. Eu não quero mais viver. Quantas vezes eu implorei? Quantas vezes eu gritei? Quantas vezes tentei nadar contra a corrente do destino? Inúmeras. Incontáveis. Hilariantemente inúteis. O destino sempre me mostra que ele é mais forte que eu. Eu vou embora. Vou embora da vida, embora do mundo. Estou me despedindo no dia em que nasci. Quem sabe assim eu feche o ciclo estupidamente inútil da minha existência. Quem sabe assim pelo menos Ele se lembre de mim. Quem sabe agora eu consiga o descanso e a paz que tento almejo.

_Roda mundo, roda-gigante_

_Roda-moinho, roda pião_

_O tempo rodou num instante_

_Nas voltas do meu coração_

_O samba, a viola, a roseira_

_Um dia a fogueira queimou_

_Foi tudo ilusão passageira_

_Que a brisa primeira levou_

_No peito a saudade_ cativa

_Faz força pro tempo parar_

_Mas eis que chega a roda-viva_

_E carrega a saudade pra lá_

_Roda mundo, roda-gigante_

_Roda-moinho, roda pião_

_O tempo rodou num instante_

_Nas voltas do meu coração_

Ele estava prestes a fazer a maior besteira que um ser humano pode fazer, dar fim a sua própria vida. Chegara ao limite do suportável e não conseguia lidar com tantas nuances, tantas reviravoltas, tantos "ses" e "senãos", mas a vida ao mesmo tempo tão dura, tão cruel, também é capaz de nos surpreender de forma vela, de forma grandiosa.

Ele caminhava desesperadamente a beira do grande precipício que circundava sua morada particular e estava pronto a se atirar em um vôo letal. Não era o super-homem, sabia sim, era verdade, viajar a velocidade da luz, se teleportar, mas não sabia voar e era assim que queria acabar com sua própria vida, mergulhando no vazio, como se mergulhasse dentro de si mesmo.

Mas tudo que vivera até agora fora uma ilusão. Inclusive sua própria depressão fora uma funesta ilusão. Perniciosa, Fatídica.

Mais um passo. Era apenas um pequeno passo para o nada, para o descanso, para o esquecimento. Estava prestes a dá-lo quando sente algo suave tocando seu ombro.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Não parece óbvio? – não tenho mais que dar explicações, não tenho porquê ser educado.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que perguntei. Eu sei o que pretende fazer, mas não me parece digno de você.

- E o que é digno de mim? Esta vida de merda? Este sofrimento infindo?

- Eu pensei que era digno de você, mas vejo que estava redondamente enganado...

Pela primeira vez ele se virou e encarou os olhos azuis límpidos daquele que o impedira, que o segurara. Viu lágrimas, viu desespero, ou será que estava apenas vendo um reflexo do que mostrava seus próprios olhos.

- Se realmente está decidido a fazer o que estava prestes a executar, me permita ao menos acompanhá-lo.

- Você iria comigo?

- A qualquer lugar, de qualquer maneira, nem que fosse renegando a dádiva da vida recebida novamente.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. E também te amo. Me perdoe por demorar tanto a perceber isso. Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer. Me perdoe.

Um abraço. Olhos violetas e olhos azuis se encontrando de verdade pela primeira vez. Unidos para sempre.


End file.
